


Dance For Me

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Soundwave dances for Megatron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NK (NKfloofiepoof)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKfloofiepoof/gifts).



> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Pairings:** Megatron/Soundwave  
>  **Warnings:** Crack. Complete and utter crack.  
>  **Notes:** Regarding [this picture](http://shibara-ffnet.livejournal.com/35007.html) drawn by shibara_ffnet for nkfloofiepoof. NK and I had the following convo when she excitedly showed me the finished commission.
> 
> Me: Is that Megs' arm cannon? LOL  
>  NK: Yah. He's basically about to use it to pole dance  
>  Me: There should be fic about that. LOL! Sounds doing obscene things with Megs' cannon  
>  NK: Yes. *throws it in your court*
> 
> And there you have it. It’s that easy to enable me people. LOL! Enjoy the crack!

The music played, a driving beat throbbing throughout the dimly lit room.

Soundwave did not do this often.

No, this was special. Something to show his lord how much he really did… care.

Megatron sat on his wide berth, back against the wall. His optics were already locked on Soundwave and deepening in color to a rich claret, his high grade momentarily forgotten in his hand.

Soundwave balanced the great fusion cannon, tipping it lightly on its end with nothing more than a fingertip to steady it as he began to rock his hips side to side. He moved slowly into a swaying dance, capable of incredible grace despite his usual outward front of stoic, reserved, stiff blockiness.

Soundwave’s hips swiveled lower, knees bending as he wound his way to the floor. He kept his visor locked on Megatron’s optics as he worked his way back up. The music picked up, and Soundwave kicked a leg over to the other side of the cannon. He stretched his arm out to lay it forward, aft dropping, then hips rocking over the large cannon.

Megatron’s optics narrowed, tongue gliding over his lower lip. Soundwave could only just pick up the sound of a pleased growl rumbling beneath the bass. He could feel it roll though him with the music, and let a soft moan of his own drift free.

Soundwave rose, twisting so his back was toward Megatron. The cannon stayed in place, the axis he swayed, rocked, and ground to the music around. He rode his pelvis over it rhythmically, head flung back. He straightened his legs, aft in the air, bent double over it so he could peek back at Megatron around the side of the cannon. He swung around, precariously balanced as his sensornet hummed with his own growing need.

Heat at his back was all the warning Soundwave got before Megatron’s large hands gripped his waist and pulled. He purred, and let himself be pushed down onto the berth, systems thrilling as Megatron covered him.

He did so love being able to show his lord his appreciation.


End file.
